In conventional connectors of the waterproof type, each of wires terminated by contacts is inserted through a rubber bush, using a special tool, in advance, and the resultant assembly in a sealed state is received within a cavity of a housing. Therefore, it takes considerable period of time to assemble the wires in a connector, and more convenient assembly means are desirable.
In addition, a round pin (having no orientation) has been conventionally used. Thus, the wire cannot be readily connected to, for example, a tab-like contact provided on a printed circuit board.